Unexpected
by diciassette
Summary: Mingyu tidak menyukai Wonwoo yang selalu mengikutinya kemana-mana. Kalau saja Wonwoo bukan anak bosnya, dia pasti akan mengusir Wonwoo. MEANIE or MINWON fic.
1. Prolog

**UNEXPECTED**

CH. 1 — Prolog

by diciasette

* * *

Jari-jari panjang Mingyu dengan lihai memetik senar pada gitar kesayangannya. Menciptakan sederet nada yang indah disertai dengan suara lembutnya yang mulai mengalun mengiringi petikan gitarnya. Terdengar beberapa pekikan dari beberapa gadis pengunjung kafe ketika Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Bahkan sangat tipis.

 _It's still a boring morning  
Far away so far away  
The distance between me and you has no progress  
So far away_

 _Do you still think of me as the person before?_  
 _In your small eyes, I'm probably still a kid_  
 _This isn't the first time so what can I do?_  
 _I can't get over how you laugh in front of me_  
 _I can't just stay still_

Pertunjukannya malam itu diakhiri oleh tepuk tangan yang riuh dari pengunjung kafe. Mingyu tersenyum sehingga memperlihatkan taringnya yang manis. Mingyu memasukkan gitar kesayangannya itu ke dalam sarungnya dan mengeluari kafe.

Mingyu adalah seorang remaja berumur 18 tahun dengan profesi penyanyi kafe. Mingyu berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, dan untuk mewujudkan niatnya itu, Mingyu berkerja _part-time_ di kafe. Walaupun gajinya tidak seberapa, tapi Mingyu senang, karena bermain gitar dan bernyanyi adalah hobinya.

Kaki tingginya melangkah ke sebuah rumah kecil bercat biru. Mingyu membuka pintu rumah yang selama ini sudah menemani hidupnya. Orang tua Mingyu sudah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat terbang dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan _sweater_ hangat, Mingyu menundudukan dirinya di atas matras yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk tidur. Dia menyenderkan bahunya pada dinding dan memejamkan matanya. Merasa lelah entah karena apa. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda berambut keabuan itu tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati jendela kecilnya membuat tidur Mingyu terganggu. Pemuda itu dengan perlahan membuka kedua mata kucingnya dan mengusapnya.

"A—ah," desahnya ketika menggerakan lehernya yang terasa sakit. Tentu saja, dia tidur menyender di dinding sepanjang malam.

"Ah, sakit sekali." Keluh Mingyu sambil mengusap lehernya mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakitnya walaupun percuma.

Dengan langkah gontai, Mingyu melangkah menuju kamar mandi kecilnya. Dia membuka _sweater_ yang membalut tubuhnya, memperlihatkan kulit tan yang jarang dimilikki oleh orang Asia dengan perut yang terbentuk walaupun belum sempurna. Mingyu memulai acara mandinya ketika tubuhnya sudah polos.

Mingyu mengeluari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ketika dia sedang memilih baju yang akan ia pakai hari ini, seseorang yang tidak dia ketahui mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Dengan cepat Mingyu memakai celana _jeans_ nya dan membukakkan pintu untuk tamunya.

"Oh, Wonwoo." Gumam Mingyu sambil menatap pemuda berambut hitam kelam yang berada di hadapannya. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Wonwoo itu terpaku memandangi indahnya tubuh Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Mingyu sambil berbalik tanpa menyuruh Wonwoo masuk. Mingyu menarik _long-sleeves_ berwarna putih dari lemarinya dan memakainya. Membuat Wonwoo mendengus karena dia tidak bisa melihat bahu lebar Mingyu.

"Untuk apa kau datang pagi-pagi ke sini?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengacak rambut keabuannya.

"Ayah menyuruhku menjemputmu." Jawab Wonwoo sambil memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya yang sangat manis.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar jawaban dari pemuda yang tengah duduk di atas matras tidurnya. Menjemput? Yang benar saja, Wonwoo bahkan tidak membawa kendaraan apapun. Mobil yang tadi mengantar pemuda itu juga sudah berlalu dan akhirnya pasti Mingyu yang akan mengantar pemuda itu dengan motor kesayangannya menuju kampus.

Wonwoo adalah anak bosnya di kafe tempat ia berkerja. Bosnya berkata kalau dia akan membiayai kuliah Mingyu dengan satu syarat yaitu, berkerja di kafenya dan menjaga anaknya, Wonwoo. _Well_ , sebenarnya itu dua syarat kan?

"A—ah," Mingyu memegangi lehernya yang sakit saat digerakan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Mingyu yang diam di tempat.

"Leherku sakit." Jawab Mingyu singkat sambil meraih helm berwarna merahnya.

"Kenapa bisa?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Mingyu mendengus keras, kenapa pemuda di sampingnya ini banyak bertanya?

"Aku tidur menyender di dinding." Jawab Mingyu yang mengeluari rumah tanpa mempedulikan Wonwoo yang masih diam di tempatnya.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu menoleh ketika Wonwoo memanggilnya. Satu alisnya naik sekaan bertanya ada apa?

"Pakai ini. Krim ini bisa meredakan rasa nyeri, kau cukup oleskan krim ini di lehermu. Atau aku yang mengoleskannya?" tanya Wonwoo sambil tersenyum usil. Mingyu bergidik ngeri dan langsung mengambil botol yang Wonwoo pegang.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah motor kesayangannya. Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu yang sedang menyalakan motor _sport_ yang juga berwarna merah. _Tampan sekali,_ batin Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Mau sampai kapan kau di situ? Kau mau kita telat?" tegur Mingyu. Helm yang ia pakai membuat mulutnya tidak terlihat, helm itu hanya memperlihatkan mata dan hidung Mingyu saja.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan menaikki motor Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Tanpa perlu disuruh, Wonwoo melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Mingyu. Dan Mingyu mulai menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan anak bosnya.

Mingyu menatap dosen yang sedang mengajar dengan mata mengantuk. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat muak dengan penjelasan dosennya. Mingyu mengalihkan matanya ke arah jam dan tersenyum. Tinggal lima menit lagi dan ocehan dari dosennya akan berhenti!

"Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini Saya akhiri sampai sini. Sampai bertemu lagi," ucap dosennya singkat sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

Mingyu dan teman-teman sekelasnya mulai mengemasi barang mereka dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Mingyu- _ya_!"

Mingyu menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya—Seokmin—sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"Kau ada acara habis ini?" tanya pemuda bermarga Lee itu sambil merangkul Mingyu akrab.

"Kau tahu kan aku berkerja _part-time_." Jawab Mingyu sambil terus berjalan menuju _basement_.

"Ah, iya aku lupa, kau kan harus selalu menjaga tuan putri Wonwoo," canda Seokmin tertawa, mengingat kakak kelas manisnya itu selalu menempel dengan Mingyu.

"Menjijikkan." Desis Mingyu yang hanya dibalas kekehan kecil oleh Seokmin. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju _basement_ kampus.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu dan Seokmin menoleh ke sumber suara ketika mendengar ada yang memanggil Mingyu.

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya keras dan memukul kepala Seokmin yang sedari tadi menertawainya ketika melihat yang memanggilnya adalah Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri di samping motor merah Mingyu.

"Selamat berkencan, Ming!" teriak Seokmin sambil berlari menjauhi Mingyu. Dalam hati Mingyu ingin sekali menendang bokong pemuda itu.

"Ayo ke kafe!" ajak Wonwoo sambil tersenyum ceria. Dengan malas Mingyu menaikki motornya dan menyalakan mesin. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Wonwoo duduk di belakang Mingyu dan melingkarkan tangannya.

Mingyu tidak suka Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang terlalu agresif dan posesif. Dia juga tidak suka Wonwoo yang suka berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya. Dia tidak suka Wonwoo yang meminta ayahnya agar dia menjaga Wonwoo. Intinya, Mingyu tidak suka dengan Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: prolog macam apa ini gajelas banget hahaha, maaf random banget, tiba-tiba saja pengen ngetik cerita ini. continue or delete?


	2. Taruhan?

Pena bertinta hitam yang Mingyu pegang menari-nari di atas buku tugasnya dengan lincah. Mingyu sesekali membuka buku paket dan catatannya untuk mencari jawaban dari soal-soal yang diberikan dosennya tadi pagi. Mingyu mengusap matanya yang terasa sangat berat. Ini sudah tengah malam dan dia masih harus berkutat dengan kertas-kertas sialan ini! Ini semua karena dosen sialan—

Tok Tok Tok!

Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya yang hendak memaki dosennya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, orang macam apa yang bertamu di tengah malam? Tunggu, apa bahkan yang mengetuk pintunya adalah seorang manusia? Bagaimana jika itu adalah _vampire_ atau _gumiho_? Astaga, Mingyu masih ingin hidup!

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menjadi _paranoid_ mengingat dia tinggal seorang diri di sini dan seorang Kim Mingyu tidak menyimpan senjata apapun di rumahnya bahkan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri. Mingyu berjalan mendekati pintunya dengan gemetar.

"Kim Mingyu! Bukakan aku pintu! Kenapa lama sekali sih!" seru seseorang di luar sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Mingyu dengan kasar.

Mingyu menautkan alisnya.

Sial.

Itu bukan _vampire_ atau _gumiho_ —itu bahkan lebih parah dari siluman mana pun!

* * *

 **UNEXPECTED**

CH. 2 — Taruhan?

by diciassette

* * *

"Aku akan masuk sekarang! Pintu tidak kau kunci kan?" tanya seseorang di luar.

Mingyu tidak membalasnya sama sekali. Pemuda itu memilih untuk kembali duduk di depan meja belajarnya dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada tugas-tugasnya yang masih menumpuk.

Mingyu bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ketika seorang pemuda berambut kelam berjalan memasukki rumahnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyapaku? Oh, lupakan itu, bahkan kau tidak membukakanku pintu." Desis Wonwoo sambil meletakkan kopernya di samping lemari Mingyu.

Tunggu. Koper?

Mingyu menoleh dan memperhatikan Wonwoo dari atas sampai bawah. Pemuda itu memakai parka tebal dengan syal yang menggulung di antara lehernya. Dia juga membawa dua buah koper yang lumayan besar. Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya—merasa ada yang tidak beres.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk dua koper Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengikuti arah jari Mingyu dan menatap Mingyu lagi. "Aku akan menginap di sini."

Mingyu hendak membuka mulutnya—untuk protes—sebelum Wonwoo melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Ayah pergi dinas ke Busan selama sebulan. Dia menyuruhku untuk menginap di rumahmu." Jelas Wonwoo. Mingyu membulatkan mata dan mulutnya—sudah bersiap untuk menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam samudra Pasifik saat itu juga.

"Ta—tapi, bagaimana bisa? Dia tidak memberitahuku sama sekali tentang ini." Protes Mingyu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang memasang tampang frustasinya. "Apa kau tidak mendapatkan pesan darinya? Dia bilang dia sudah mengirimkanmu pesan soal ini." Jawab Wonwoo santai sambil melepas parka coklat mudanya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sinis dan meraih _handphone_ -nya yang sejak tiga jam yang lalu tidak ia sentuh—karena mengerjakan tugas.

* * *

 ** _From: Sajangnim._**

 ** _To: Mingyu._**

 ** _Wonwoo akan ke rumahmu malam ini. Aku dinas ke Busan selama satu bulan. Aku harap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik, Mingyu. Gajimu bulan ini dan untuk bulan depan sudah aku transfer. Terima kasih bantuannya._**

* * *

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sedih. Demi Tuhan! Dia benar-benar ingin menendang Wonwoo keluar dari rumahnya saat ini. Rumahnya bahkan sangat kecil untuk satu orang dan _hell_ , dia harus menampung Wonwoo di sini?

"Wonwoo, apa tidak sebaiknya kau menginap di _apartement_ keluargamu—maksudku, lihatlah, rumahku ini kecil dan pasti tidak cocok untukmu—"

"Ssst, diamlah. Aku sedang mencoba untuk tidur." Balas Wonwoo sambil membetulkan letak bantalnya. "Oh iya, lebih baik kau cepat selesaikan tugasmu itu, Mingyu. Aku tidak bisa tidur dalam keadaan terang seperti ini." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu _jaw-drop_. Kalau Wonwoo tidur di matrasnya.

Lalu, dia tidur di mana?!

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu terbangun ketika hidungnya mencium aroma makanan dari arah dapur. Siapa yang memasak? Apakah si Jeon-manja-Wonwoo itu bisa memasak?

Mingyu merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku setelah semalaman tidur di atas sofa kerasnya. Karena tentu saja dia lebih memilih tidur di atas batu daripada harus satu ranjang dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu berjalan ke arah dapur dan benar saja, Wonwoo sedang sibuk menata meja makan kecilnya dengan beberapa makanan.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun? Duduk, duduklah, Mingyu!" sambut Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. Apa ini? Kenapa dia merasa seperti suami yang baru bangun dan Wonwoo terlihat seperti istri yang tengah menyambut suaminya? Sial, dia pasti akan di _bully_ gila-gilaan oleh Seokmin nanti.

Mingyu menatap meja makannya yang hampir dipenuhi oleh makanan hari ini.

"Apa kau memasak ini semua?" tanya Mingyu yang mulai memakan _kimchi_ tanpa menatap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendesis. "Apa kau gila? Apa kau kira aku _doraemon_ atau sejenisnya?"

"Lalu, dari mana kau dapatkan ini semua?" tanya Mingyu yang kembali memasukkan _bulgogi_ ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku memesannya."

Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil terus menyantap hidangan yang tersedia di atas mejanya dengan senang. Menampung Wonwoo di rumahya membawa dampak positif pada sisi ekonominya— karena dia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal makanan sehari-hari.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu memandang malas Seokmin yang sejak lima menit yang lalu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal—bahkan pemuda itu sempat tersedak karena terlalu semangat tertawa.

"Berhenti atau aku akan memotong lehermu berkeping-keping, Lee Seokmin." Ancam Mingyu dengan suara beratnya.

Seokmin berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk meredakan tawanya. "Terima kasih, kawan. Kau benar-benar harus menghentikanku sebelum aku mati tertawa karena ceritamu itu."

Mingyu memutar bolanya malas dan memilih untuk berkutat dengan tugasnya yang belum sempat ia selesaikan semalam.

"Jadi, beri tahu aku Mingyu. Apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian?" Seokmin menurun-naikkan alisnya dengan jenaka.

Mingyu menatap Seokmin dengan _death-glare_ nya. "Apa maksud perkataanmu barusan Lee Seokmin?"

Bukannya takut, Seokmin malah semakin tertarik untuk menggoda sahabatnya itu. Dia menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi dan memandang ke arah lain sambil tersenyum usil. "Ya, karena kau tinggal satu atap dengannya, tentu saja akan terjadi hal-hal yang—"

"Demi Tuhan! Apa yang baru saja kau bicarakan Lee Seokmin?"

Mingyu dan Seokmin menoleh ke arah Nayoung—teman sekampus mereka—yang baru saja menjerit.

"Bicara?" Seokmin menoleh ke arah Mingyu seakan bertanya. "Bicara apa maksudmu?" tanya Seokmin tidak mengerti.

Nayoung menghela nafas dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Mingyu.

"Jalang mana yang berani tinggal satu atap dengan Mingyu-ku?" tanya Nayoung sambil memeluk lengan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Nayoung risih dan berusaha melepaskan pegangan gadis itu tapi sepertinya Nayoung masih tetap bertahan pada posisinya.

"Jalang apa maksudmu? Aku ini laki-laki, lho."

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang baru saja tiba dengan wajah datarnya.

Nayoung mendelik dan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Mingyu. "Oh, jadi kau yang tinggal bersama Mingyu? Baguslah. Aku kira Mingyu tinggal dengan seorang gadis. Karena kau laki-laki aku tidak perlu khawatir kalau Mingyu akan menyukaimu. Benar kan?"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan dan menarik tangan Mingyu sampai membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu bangkit dan otomatis melepaskan pegangan Nayoung. "Seharusnya kau lebih khawatir karena aku yang tinggal dengannya." Balas Wonwoo tidak mau kalah.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya sambil memandang Wonwoo dan Nayoung yang sedang mengadu _death-glare_ masing-masing.

Nayoung bangkit dari duduknya dan menghadap Wonwoo. "Apa maksud perkataanmu, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau tidak mengerti, Nayoung? Astaga, apa kau selalu sebodoh ini?"

Sindiran Wonwoo membuat Nayoung emosi membuncah. Dia menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam menusuk. "Mari kita bertaruh, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tertarik—sambil menunggu gadis di depannya melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bertaruh apa?"

Nayoung tersenyum kecut. "Siapa yang lebih dulu berhasil membuat Mingyu jatuh cinta, dia yang berhak mendapatkan Mingyu." jawab Nayoung yang masih menatap tajam Wonwoo.

"Lalu, apa yang terjadi padamu—ah, maksudku, apa yang terjadi pada pihak yang kalah?" tanya Wonwoo sarkasme.

Nayoung mengepalkan tangannya kesal dan menjawab. "Pihak yang kalah harus pergi dari kehidupan Mingyu."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. "Itu saja?"

"Selamanya." Lanjut Nayoung dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk dan mengulurkan tangannya. " _Deal_?"

Nayoung tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap, dia menerima uluran tangan Wonwoo. " _Deal_."

Mingyu tertawa tidak percaya dan menatap aneh dua manusia yang baru saja berbicara tentang taruhan.

"Hey, apa aku terlihat semurahan itu sampai kalian membuatku sebagai bahan taruhan? Aku tidak akan jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari kalian!" bantah Mingyu.

" _Well_ , _nothing is impossible,_ Kim Mingyu." balas Wonwoo.

Mingyu mendesis dan melirik ke arah Seokmin yang sepertinya sedang kesusahan menahan tawanya.

"Bangun Lee Seokmin. Kita pergi dari sini." ajak Mingyu sambil menarik kerah baju Seokmin—pergi mengeluari kelasnya.

Nayoung menatap kepergian Mingyu dan kembali menatap Wonwoo. "Waktumu hanya satu bulan, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Nayoung sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka pintu rumah Mingyu dengan lesu. Kakinya berjalan ke arah matras dan mendudukkinya. Wonwoo menghela nafas. Matanya terpejam dan dahinya mengerut.

Sepertinya Mingyu marah karena taruhan konyol yang ia dan Nayoung perbuat tadi. Wonwoo sendiri juga merutukki perbuatan bodohnya tadi. Entah kenapa hatinya panas sekali ketika melihat Nayoung memelukki lengan Mingyu.

Wonwoo terbawa emosi dan langsung menyetujui tawaran Nayoung tanpa berpikir panjang.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan menyadari kebodohannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa membuat Mingyu menyukainya hanya dalam satu bulan? _Hell_ , satu abad bahkan tidak cukup untuk membuat Mingyu menyukainya!

Wonwoo tahu betul Mingyu itu membencinya. Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu tidak suka ia tinggal di rumah ini. Wonwoo tahu karena Wonwoo tidak bodoh.

Tapi, Mingyu itu sangat penting untuknya. Wonwoo menggambarkan Mingyu sebagai oksigen yang sangat ia butuhkan. Wonwoo hampir menteskan air matanya ketika mengingat taruhannya dengan Nayoung—yang mengharuskan pihak yang kalah pergi dari kehidupan Mingyu selamanya. Bagaimana kalau dia kalah? Apa dia harus menjauhi Mingyu?

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. Dia harus memenangkan pertaruhan bodohnya ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

* * *

A/N: sooo- adakah yang menunggu kelanjutan fanfict-ku yang ini? aku kena WB pas mau lanjutin fanfict ini dan voila! sekarang jadi begini. anyway, aku udah ngetik kelanjutan fanfict ini untuk chapter berikutnya! kalau responnya bagus aku akan fast update—soalnya udah liburan hahaha. so, last but not least, review please!


	3. Demam (1)

Mingyu memantulkan bola basket yang berada di gengamannya ke lapangan. Kaki tingginya berlari sambil terus men _dribble_ bola itu dan sedikit melompat untuk melemparkan bola oranye itu ke dalam _ring_. Mingyu terus-terusan melakukan itu sampai tanpa ia sadari seluruh tubuhnya sudah dibasahi oleh peluh.

"Mingyu!"

Mingyu menghentikan permainannya dan menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Hey, Taeyong." Sapanya sambil tersenyum tipis ketika melihat orang yang memanggilnya adalah teman satu jurusannya, Lee Taeyong.

Taeyong mengangguk dan duduk di sisi lapangan. Taeyong melemparkan sekaleng minuman dingin ke arah Mingyu yang langsung ditangkap oleh Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum dan bergumam, " _thanks_." Kepada Taeyong sebelum mengambil tempat di sebelah temannya itu.

"Kau sedang ada masalah? Kau seperti orang frustasi yang bemain basket sejak empat jam yang lalu, kalau aku tidak salah." adalah suara Taeyong yang membuka percakapan antara mereka berdua.

Mingyu tersenyum kecut, sebenarnya dia tidak masalah, hanya saja dia malas sekali pulang ke rumah dan harus betemu dengan Wonwoo.

Tangannya bergerak membuka minuman kaleng itu dan meneguknya. "Tidak."

Taeyong mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Mingyu menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang sedang meneguk minumannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kau tahu kan, ada _bar_ yang baru saja dibuka di Gangnam. Kurasa, bukan ide buruk kita ke sana." Jawab Taeyong sambil tersenyum miring.

Mingyu terkekeh pelan. Sepertinya pergi ke _bar_ adalah ide yang sempurna untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, bukan?

"Ya, sepertinya bukan ide buruk." ujarnya kemudian.

* * *

 **UNEXPECTED**

CH. 3 — Demam (1)

by diciassette

* * *

Wonwoo meremas jari-jarinya cemas. Kakinya dari tadi tidak berhenti mengitari kamar Mingyu. Sesekali dia melongok ke luar jendela. Berharap melihat sosok yang sejak tadi pagi tidak dilihatnya. Ya, Mingyu. Tadi pagi, Mingyu meninggalkannya ke kampus. _Well_ , itu bukan masalah besar karena Wonwoo sudah besar dan dia masih bisa pergi ke halte sendiri untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

Tapi, hey! Ini sudah jam dua belas malam dan Mingyu belum pulang! Kemana laki-laki berkulit tan itu? Apa dia tidak tahu Wonwoo mengkhawatirkannya?

 _DRARRR!_

Wonwoo berjengit ketika suara petir yang menyambar dan suara hujan mulai terdengar di luar berhasil mengagetkannya. Apa Mingyu membawa jaket atau jas hujan tadi? Bagaimana jika pemuda itu kehujanan di saat pulang? Oh, astaga, Wonwoo benar-benar khawatir.

 _DRARRR!_

Wonwoo lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget ketika suara petir kembali terdengar.

"Sial!" umpatnya kesal sambil berjalan mendudukki matras Mingyu.

Entahlah, Wonwoo juga tidak tahu kenapa dia mudah sekali kaget— _well_ , sebenarnya bukan hanya kaget, tapi dia juga takut dengan suara-suara seperti petir, hujan, atau kilat. Mungkin dia memilikki _phobia_? Entahlah, Wonwoo tidak benar-benar memedulikannya. Karena yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Kim—

Tok Tok Tok!

—Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar seseorang mengetuk—tidak, menggedor pintu rumah Mingyu dengan kasar.

"Apa itu Mingyu?" gumamnya. Tapi, kalau itu Mingyu, kenapa dia tidak langsung masuk saja? Ini kan, rumahnya.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati pintu. Matanya menatap was-was jika seseorang di luar sana ingin berbuat jahat atau ingin mencuri barang-barang Mingyu. Tidak! Wonwoo harus melindungi rumah Mingyu! Dengan gesit Wonwoo meraih sapu yang berada di balik pintu dan mulai membuka pintu dengan takut-takut.

Bruk!

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya kaget. Tepat ketika ia membuka pintu, seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi jatuh dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika hidungnya mencium wangi alkohol dari tubuh si pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Mingyu. Sejenak Wonwoo merasa lega karena akhirnya Mingyu pulang ke rumah.

"Hey, Mingyu!" Wonwoo berusaha membangunkan Mingyu ketika dirasanya ada benda lunak yang menggerayangi lehernya. Wonwoo meremang ketika bibir Mingyu mulai menyecap kulit lehernya.

Tidak! Tidak boleh! Mingyu pasti marah jika Wonwoo membiarkannya bertindak lebih. Lagipula, Mingyu sedang mabuk. Pria sejati tidak pernah mengambil kesempatan ketika lawan bermainnya sedang mabuk, benar kan?

Maka dengan seluruh kekuatannnya, Wonwoo menjauhkan kepala Mingyu dari lehernya dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil ketika upayanya berhasil untuk membangunkan pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Wonwoo dan menatap Wonwoo. Wonwoo memundurkan langkahnya ketika Mingyu berjalan mendekatinya dengan smirk yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Kenapa kau menjauh Jeon Wonwoo?" Mingyu bertanya sambil tetap mempertahankan _smirk_ menyeramkannya.

Wonwoo semakin berjalan memundur ketakutan ketika tawa Mingyu meledak.

"Bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kau menginginkanku, kan? Kenapa kau menjauh? Dasar jalang!" bentak Mingyu sambil mendorong Wonwoo kasar.

Wonwoo terjatuh dengan kepala yang membentur sisi meja yang biasa Mingyu gunakkan untuk belajar. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu takut-takut ketika pemuda yang ia sukai jongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Wonwoo. Tangan Mingyu terangkat dan menarik kasar rambut kelam Wonwoo. Membuat sang empunya menjerit tertahan.

"Yang benar saja Jeon Wonwoo. Kau dan Nayoung sama-sama murahan. Dan kau tahu? Aku tidak suka orang murahan seperti kalian!" Mingyu menghempaskan kepala Wonwoo dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Wonwoo tidak berniat mengikuti Mingyu ke dapur sama sekali. Dia memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya. Mencerna semua perkataan kasar Mingyu tadi. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut kesakitan karena terbentur meja dan jambakkan Mingyu tadi sepertinya bukan main-main.

 _PRANG PRANG PRANG!_

Wonwoo berjengit ketika mendengar suara ribut di dapur. Sepertinya Mingyu baru saja memecahkan beberapa piring di sana. Wonwoo sudah menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Mingyu kembali dari dapur dan menarik kerah baju Wonwoo sampai pemuda kurus itu sedikit terangkat.

"Kenapa di dapur tidak ada makanan sama sekali?! Kau tidak tahu aku lapar?!" bentak Mingyu menatap wajah Wonwoo benci.

Sedangkan Wonwoo hanya diam dan menunduk. Wajahnya sudah sembap dibasahi air mata. Sosok Kim Mingyu yang sekarang adalah sosok yang tidak pernah Wonwoo kenal sebelumnya. Mingyu memang kasar, tapi ini pertama kalinya Mingyu mendorong dan menjambaknya, bahkan mencaci maki dirinya.

"A—aku akan keluar untuk mencari makanan." Cicit Wonwoo pelan dan dengan sekuat tenaganya dia melepaskan cengkraman Mingyu pada kerahnya. Dengan cepat Wonwoo berlari mengeluari rumah Mingyu tanpa mengenakan jaket atau payung—mengingat di luar sedang hujan deras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membuka matanya yang masih terasa sangat berat. Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya karena rasa sakit di kepalanya muncul ketika ia mencoba untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Semua tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan perutnya mual sekali.

Ugh, ini semua karena Taeyong yang mengajaknya pergi ke bar dan berpesta dengan berbotol-botol _American Voodo_ —bir kesukaan Mingyu.

Mingyu sebenarnya bukan tipikal orang yang mudah mabuk, tapi kali ini Mingyu seperti orang gila yang mampu menghabiskan hampir tujuh botol bir sendiri.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Ada yang aneh.

Ke mana Wonwoo?

Mingyu melihat ke sekitar kamarnya dan dia tidak mendapati pemuda yang berstatus sebagai majikannya itu di sini. Tiba-tiba saja bayangan dia mendorong Wonwoo terputar di otaknya, bayangan dia mencaci maki Wonwoo, dan bayangan dia menjambak Wonwoo—semuanya terputar jelas dan semakin membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

Mingyu terengah-engah dan mengusap wajahnya kasar—tidak percaya.

Astaga, apa dia sekasar itu? Di mana Wonwoo sekarang? Mingyu berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba bangkit.

Pluk!

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya ketika sebuah kain berwarna putih terjatuh dari atas keningnya.

"Kompres?" gumamnya pelan.

Siapa yang mengompresnya? Taeyong? Tidak mungkin sekali temannya yang dingin itu peduli padanya. Seokmin? Seingatnya, dia tidak mengajak Seokmin untuk minum tadi. Apa mungkin... Wonwoo? Mingyu menghempaskan kain kompresnya dan berjalan mengeluari kamar. Dahinya mengerut ketika mendapati banyak bercak-bercak air di lantai rumahnya.

"Oh, Mingyu, kau sudah bangun?"

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Seluruh tubuh Wonwoo basah dan Mingyu bisa melihat bibir Wonwoo yang bergetar karena kedinginan.

Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sebersit rasa bersalah menghinggapi hati Mingyu. Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya melihat sikap aneh Mingyu. Apakah Mingyu masih dalam pengaruh alkohol? Apakah Mingyu akan mendorong atau menarik rambutnya lagi?

Mengingat itu membuat Wonwoo ketakutan. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu berlari ke arah dapur untuk menghindari Mingyu. Wonwoo memilih untuk bersembunyi di bawah meja makan dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Hati Mingyu tertohok melihatnya. Apa dia semenakutkan itu? Dengan perlahan Mingyu berjalan menyusul Wonwoo yang tengah meringkuk takut di bawah meja.

"Wonwoo..." panggilnya pelan.

"Tidak! Jangan dekati aku kalau kau masih mabuk!" Wonwoo menjerit dan tangannya berusaha mengusir Mingyu pergi.

Mingyu membuang nafasnya kasar dan menarik tangan Wonwoo—agar keluar dari bawah meja makan dan menatap Wonwoo dengan intens.

"Aku sudah tidak mabuk, oke?" tanya Mingyu tegas. Matanya menatap manik kelam Wonwoo yang kentara sekali kalau pemuda manis itu sedang ketakutan.

Wonwoo berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mingyu sudah tidak mabuk dan itu berarti dia aman. Mingyu melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Wonwoo dan menatap penampilannya dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kenapa seluruh bajumu basah?"

Wonwoo tersenyum idiot. "Ah, bajuku basah karena di luar sedang hujan tadi. Oh, iya! Aku sudah membelikanmu beberapa cup ramen, kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa masak, jadi aku membelikanmu _ramen_ saja. Bukan ide buruk kan? Pasti enak saat hujan-hujan seperti ini—"

Mingyu tersenyum miris dan entah dorongan dari mana tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Wonwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Mingyu meletakkan pipinya di atas Wonwoo. Tangan kiri Mingyu mengusap-usap punggung Wonwoo dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku, Wonwoo. Maafkan aku..." gumam Mingyu pelan. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang. Jadi, setelah dia berperilaku kasar pada Wonwoo tadi, pemuda yang sedang ada dipelukannya ini masih sempat-sempatnya pergi membelikannya makanan dan bahkan mengompresnya?

Mingyu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo yang memasang wajah _blank_ nya. Dia menyentil pelan dahi Wonwoo dan terkekeh. "Anak nakal. Kenapa kau tidak mengganti baju dulu baru mengurusiku?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan barusan. _Hell_! Dia harus menandai hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah dalam kehidupannya! Apa itu barusan? Mingyu memeluknya? Yang benar saja! Rasanya Wonwoo ingin berteriak dan memberi tahukan dunia betapa bahgianya ia sekarang!

Mingyu menghela nafas melihat Wonwoo yang masih dalam mode idiotnya. Mingyu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya dan mendesis. "Lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju sekarang, Wonwoo. Kau bisa sakit jika memakai baju yang basah seperti itu." Ucap Mingyu yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah.

Wonwoo tersadar. "A—ah, baiklah." Dengan gesit Wonwoo berlari ke arah kamar mandi.

"Ckckck... benar-benar." Mingyu berdecak sambil memandangi Wonwoo yang hampir terpeleset.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah dapur kecilnya. Mingyu tersenyum kecil sambil menatap dua _cup_ _ramen_ yang baru dimasak dengan kepulan asap di atasnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa menghangat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sedang tertidur di atas matrasnya dengan alis yang bertaut. Setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya tadi, entah kenapa Wonwoo merasakkan kepalanya pening dan suhu tubuhnya menaik drastis.

Mingyu menyibak poni Wonwoo dan menempelkan tangannya di sana. Panas. Apakah Wonwoo demam karena terkena guyuran hujan tadi? Apa itu berarti Wonwoo sakit karena dirinya? Mingyu membuang nafasnya. Dia tidak pernah merawat orang sakit. Apa dia harus membawa Wonwoo ke rumah sakit? Tapi, seingatnya, Wonwoo alergi bau obat-obatan. Lalu, dia harus bagaimana?

Mingyu kembali menatap Wonwoo yang memejamkan matanya, rintihan-rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir plumnya.

Ayo Kim Mingyu, berpikirlah... Siapa yang bisa membantunya? Seokmin? Ah, ya benar Seokmin! Seokmin memilikki banyak adik dan tentu saja sebagai kakak Seokmin pasti pernah mengurus salah satu adiknya yang sakit bukan?

Dengan gesit Mingyu meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak Seokmin. Mingyu menempelkan ponselnya pada daun telinganya. Menunggu Seokmin mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Hal—_ "

"Tidak usah basa-basi lagi Lee Seokmin, aku butuh bantuanmu." Ucap Mingyu memotong salam dari Seokmin.

Seokmin mendengus. _"Kau tidak punya sopan santun Kim Mingyu. Huh, baiklah, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"_

"Apa adikmu pernah sakit?" Mingyu bertanya sambil melirik Wonwoo yang masih terkulai lemas di matrasnya.

 _"Apa kau gila? Tentu saja pernah, bodoh!"_ seru Seokmin kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah, jika salah satu adikmu demam, apa yang biasanya kau lakukan untuk membuatnya sembuh?"

Seokmin bergumam sebentar sebelum menjawab. " _Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit."_

Mingyu menepuk dahinya pelan. Wonwoo tidak bisa dibawa ke rumah sakit. "Selain itu?"

 _"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin tapi aku pernah melihat ibuku melakukan ini pada salah satu adikku yang tiba-tiba saja demam karena bermain hujan-hujanan—"_

"Apa?! Ibumu melakukan apa? Cepat katakan padaku!" Mingyu berseru tidak sabar.

 _"Dia membuka seluruh baju adikku dan mengompresnya dengan air hangat dan setengah jam kemudian, adikku sudah bisa bermain bola di lapangan. Bukankah itu ajaib?"_

Mingyu terdiam. Membuka seluruh baju? Oh, ayolah, itu wajar bagi ibu dan anak tapi Wonwoo bukan anaknya dan dia tidak akan pernah mungkin membuka baju Wonwoo bahkan satu kancing pun!

"Ah, bodoh! Tidak adakkah cara lain? Aku tidak mungkin membuka bajunya!" umpat Mingyu kesal. Berbicara dengan sahabat kudanya ini memang tidak membantu sama sekali!

 _"Bajunya? Baju siapa?"_

Oh, tidak. Seokmin tidak boleh tahu! Mingyu memejamkan matanya, otaknya berputar untuk mencari jawaban yang tepat agar sahabat idiotnya ini tidak curiga.

"Se—sepupuku! Ya, sepupuku! Dia sakit karena terkena hujan tadi—dan astaga, Seokmin! Dia panas sekali! Sepertinya aku bisa membuat telur gulung di atas keningnya!" Mingyu semakin panik ketika dia menempelkan tangannya di leher Wonwoo yang semakin panas.

 _"Hah, benarkah? Itu gawat sekali! Se—sepertinya ada cara lain... Tapi aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya."_

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi, bodoh! Bagaimana caranya? Aku pasti bisa melakukannya!"

 _"Aku melihatnya di drama yang ibuku tonton. Katanya, saliva bisa menularkan demam. Jadi, kau cium saja sepupumu itu dan sakitnya akan terbagi denganmu! Dia pasti akan sembuh dengan cepat."_

Mingyu terdiam untuk beberapa detik.

"Apa kau gila?! Apa kau menyuruhku untuk mencium sepupuku?! Dia sepupuku, idiot!" maki Mingyu.

 _"Hey, sepupumu itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau perempuan, aku akan pergi ke tempatmu sekarang dan aku yang akan menciumnya."_

"Astaga Lee Seok—"

" _Hentikan omong kosongmu, Mingyu! Apa kau ingin sepupumu meninggal karena demam? Jangan meneleponku lagi dasar pengganggu!"_

Dan Seokmin memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka. Mingyu menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinganya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan putus asa. Apa benar seseorang bisa meninggal karena demam? Astaga, itu tidak boleh terjadi! Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo dan mengelap keringat di pelipis Wonwoo dengan tangannya.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya? Menciummu?" gumam Mingyu memandangi Wonwoo yang tampaknya sedang tertidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! maaf lama updatenyaaa huhu maaf kalo jelek T _ T


	4. Demam (2)

Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya ketika merasakkan ada sesuatu yang sedang bermain dengan bibirnya. Wonwoo hampir berteriak ketika menyadari bahwa Mingyu sedang berada di atasnya dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, pria bertaring itu sedang sibuk mengulum bibirnya. Wonwoo melenguh tertahan ketika Mingyu melumat bibir atas dan bawahnya dengan menuntut. Mingyu yang merasa diperhatikan membuka matanya dan menatap Wonwoo yang juga sedang menatapnya. Mingyu tersenyum dalam ciumannya dan memejamkan matanya kembali. Lidah Mingyu kembali membelit dan menyecap lidah Wonwoo yang menurutnya sangat manis—saling bertukar saliva. Entah saliva siapa yang menetes turun dari dagu Wonwoo.

Pipi Wonwoo merona hebat—entah karena suhu tubuhnya atau karena Mingyu yang sedang sibuk menjilati bibirnya yang terbuka dengan pelan. Mingyu menahan tengkuk dan dagu Wonwoo—mempertahankan bibirnya agar tetap terbuka.

"Ahhng—hmmh—"

Wonwoo merutukki mulutnya yang dengan kurang ajarnya mengeluarkan suara-suara yang menurutnya menjijikkan. Wonwoo menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya ketika Mingyu sudah menjauhkan wajah mereka. Mingyu terkekeh geli dan menghapus saliva yang tersisa di sudut bibir dan dagu Wonwoo, dia merapikan poni Wonwoo yang basah karena peluh. Wonwoo memandangi Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menciumnya? Apa dia sedang bermimpi?

"Itu pengobatan dariku." Adalah suara Mingyu yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengarahkan manik kelamnya untuk menatap pemuda berkulit tan di depannya, masih dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau tidur lagi. Aku harap kau sudah sembuh besok," Mingyu membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh Wonwoo. "Maaf aku membangunkanmu." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Wonwoo diam, nafasnya terengah-engah. Lidahnya terasa kelu bahkan hanya untuk berbicara. Jantungnya berdebar sangat cepat—bahkan dia takut jantungnya akan melompat keluar dari tempatnya. Wonwoo menatap punggung Mingyu yang mulai menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Wonwoo membasahi bibirnya—yang sebenarnya masih basah karena jilatan Mingyu tadi sambil tersenyum.

Hatinya berbisik; _pengobatan macam apa itu?_

* * *

 **UNEXPECTED**

CH. 4 — Demam (2)

by diciassette

* * *

"Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila!" pekik Mingyu tertahan. Tubuh tingginya merosot dengan lemas di balik pintu kamar. "Kenapa aku mengikuti saran si idiot Seokmin?" gumamnya sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Tangan Mingyu memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. _Hell_ , dia mencium Wonwoo! Bahkan melumatnya, bertukar saliva, menjilat—cukup! Mingyu bisa-bisa membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding jika mengingatnya lagi.

Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang entah kenapa berdentum kencang. "Tidak." Bantahnya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu hanya pengobatan. Ya, pengobatan. Dengan cara itu, Wonwoo pasti sembuh besok..." gumamnya agak ragu.

Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya, merasa ada yang janggal. "Lalu, bagaimana jika aku yang sakit karena tertular olehnya? Siapa yang akan mengurus kami?" pikirnya. "Ck! Aku bisa gila!" desisnya kesal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menempelkan _smartphone_ -nya ke daun telinganya. "Halo, Seungkwan- _ah_? Ah, iya, ini aku Wonwoo. Tolong katakan pada guru Lee aku tidak bisa hadir hari ini. Ya, aku sakit... Ah, ya, terima kasih Seungkwan!" Wonwoo memutuskan teleponnya dan menoleh ke arah Mingyu yang tengah menyumpal hidungnya dengan _tissue_.

Mingyu yang merasa diperhatikan menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya. Mingyu mendesis dan kembali meraih beberapa lembar _tissue_ lagi.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan terima kasih padaku." Mingyu menatap kesal Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Terima kasih untuk apa?"

Mingyu berdecak dan mengedipkan matanya tidak percaya. "Astaga, apa kau melupakannya? Kejadian semalam? Aku merawatmu! Sampai aku tertular dan sial, kenapa aku malah flu?!" geram Mingyu sambil menempelkan _tissue_ ke hidungnya.

Wajah Wonwoo tanpa dikomandankan memerah. Mengingat kejadian semalam. Ketika bibir Mingyu menyentuh bibirnya. Ketika tangan besar Mingyu menahan tengkuknya. Ketika lidah Mingyu—tidak! Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Mingyu yang melihatnya menukikkan alisnya bingung kemudian mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

Entahlah. Mingyu tidak tahu apakah perkataan Seokmin benar atau salah, yang jelas setelah mencium Wonwoo, tiba-tiba saja dia merasakkan gatal pada hidungnya dan mulai bersin-bersin sejak pagi. Wonwoo belum sembuh benar dan dia yang malah terkena flu. Jadilah mereka hari ini tidak pergi ke kampus dan menetap di rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tok Tok Tok!_

Mingyu yang sedang berkutat dengan masakannya di dapur menoleh sekilas ke arah pintu yang sepertinya diketuk oleh orang lain di luar.

"Wonwoo! Buka pintunya! Aku sedang memasa—"

"Ya, aku yang buka!"

Wonwoo segera berlari keluar dari kamarnya dan dengan gesit membuka pintu. _Yeah_ , sepertinya panasnya sudah mulai menurun dan tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa lemas lagi.

"Wonwoo- _ya_!"

Wonwoo sempat tertegun sebentar memandangi tamunya sebelum akhirnya memekik kegirangan dan berhambur untuk memeluk sosok pemuda di depannya ini.

"Joshua _hyung_!" pekiknya senang dan langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang pemuda berambut _brunette_ itu.

Joshua tertawa dan mengelus surai Wonwoo lembut. "Aku dengar dari Seungkwan, kau sakit. Apa sekarang kondisimu sudah membaik, Wonwoo-ya?"

Wonwoo mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Joshua, entah kenapa pelukan _hyung_ nya ini terasa sangat hangat. "Ya, aku sudah membaik!"

"Syukurlah." Ucap Joshua sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo dengan senyuman khas _gentleman_ nya. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kedai kopi di sana? Sudah lama aku tidak ke sana denganmu, Wonwoo- _ya_."

Tanpa berpikir panjang Wonwoo langsung mengangguk semangat. Dia juga rindu sekali berbincang dengan _hyung_ nya ini. "Eum! Ayo kita ke sana _hyu_ —"

"Wonwoo masih sakit." Potong Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan munculnya. Mingyu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuh tegapnya pada pinggiran pintu.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku merasa sudah baikkan sekara—"

"Kau. Masih. Sakit." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tegas tepat di matanya, membuat Wonwoo menunduk, tidak berani menatap Mingyu.

Joshua tersenyum kecil dan menarik tangan Wonwoo. "Aku ini _hyung_ nya, aku pasti akan menjaganya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mingyu menautkan alisnya bingung. Khawatir? Apa dia baru saja khawatir dengan Wonwoo? Oh, dia pasti sudah gila!

"Astaga, apa yang baru saja ku lakukan? Ya, tentu saja kau boleh membawanya, dan tolong jangan pulang terlalu malam, Wonwoo bisa sakit—" Mingyu mengatupkan bibirnya ketika menyadari kata-kata yang _'tidak wajar'_ keluar dari mulutnya. " _Yeah_ , intinya kau bawa pergi saja dia, aku tidak peduli." Final Mingyu sambil berjalan memasukki rumahnya.

Wonwoo menatap bahu Mingyu menjauh dengan alis yang bertaut. " _Kenapa dia seperti itu?_ " gumamnya pelan.

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Joshua menautkan jemari mereka dan menarik Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Joshua Hong nama lengkapnya. Pemuda kelahiran tahun sembilan lima, yang baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya di Amerika dan memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea. Joshua merupakan sahabat Wonwoo sejak masa sekolah menengah. Wonwoo sangat menyayangi sosok lembut yang selalu ia anggap sebagai _hyung_ tersayangnya itu—mengingat dia adalah anak tunggal di keluarganya. Dia bahkan ikut mengantar Joshua ke bandara saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya di tanah kelahirannya.

Wonwoo menyesap _vanila_ _latte_ yang baru saja diberikan oleh Joshua. "Hah—sudah lama sekali ya, _hyung_." Ucapnya kemudian, membuka percakapan.

Joshua mengangguk, masih dengan senyum yang terpahat di wajahnya yang nyaris sempurna. "Kau banyak berubah, Wonwoo- _ya_."

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Berubah? Aku sama seperti dulu kok, _hyung_."

"Kau menjadi lebih manis." Puji Joshua sambil mengacak surai kelam Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tertawa geli. "Aish, _hyung_ belajar dari mana kata-kata seperti itu? Menggelikan sekali!" tawa Wonwoo.

"Entahlah, banyak sekali gadis-gadis Amerika yang merayuku seperti itu." Balas Joshua sambil meraih cangkir yang berisi _Americano_ nya.

"Hey, _hyung_ , bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan kehidupanmu selama di Amerika? Aku benar-benar penasaran! Kau hanya mengirimkanku _e-mail_ sebulan sekali selama kau di sana," dengus Wonwoo memasang wajah kesalnya.

Joshua terkekeh. "Baiklah, baiklah, akan aku ceritakan..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu menatap malas kartun yang tengah diputar di televisinya. Tangannya meraih _remote_ untuk mengganti _channel_ yang lain.

"Haaachiii! Haaachiii!"

Mingyu dengan segera menarik beberapa lembar _tissue_ dan menempelkannya pada hidungnya. Mingyu mengambil nafas dan mendengus kesal. Hidungnya memerah dan terasa tersumbat. Membuatnya dengan terpaksa harus bernafas lewat mulutnya.

"Sial sekali kau Mingyu. Orang yang semalam kau tolong itu sedang asyik jalan-jalan dengan _hyung_ Amerika-nya itu, sedangkan kau di sini sendirian dan terkena flu. Kau benar-benar menyedihkan Kim Mingyu." Gumamnya sambil melemparkan gumpalan _tissue_ ke arah tong sampah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** akhirnya- selesai juga huh!

maafin aku ya, buat para nayoung biased—karena pakai biasmu untuk peran antagonis disini. tapi serius deh._. aku ganiat gitu, aku bingung sebenernya siapa yang mau aku masukkin disini- kalau tzuyu dan sohyun sudah terlalu sering(?) aku mau yang lain, terus tibatiba aja kepikiran nayoung huaaa maafin aku readernim T T

yang minta angst/sad nya ada kok tenang ajaaa- tapi masih lama- eh, gak lama juga sih paling 1-2 chap lagi(?) oiya, disini ada kiss scenenya sedikit- huahua! gapapakan? aku sengaja postnya malem biar yang puasa gak batal(?) semangat yg puasa~ hehe.

aku mau balas reviewnya KimAnita hehehehe! bener banget kamu~ aku sedikit pake ide nya temennya jun jihyun pas kim soohyun sakit waktu itu(?) abisnya aku suka banget drakor itu T T huhu. scene yang sama mungkin itu aja dan seterusnya gabakal ada yang sama lg sama mlfts karena ceritanya beda jauh(?) yang kemarin hanya dipakai untuk keperluan cerita(?) loool- aku ngomong apasi! ya, pokoknya makasiii udah mau baca ff aku~


End file.
